yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
To Infinity
To Infinity is a series starring Kim and Duncan. Within this modded Minecraft series, the duo roleplay as Captain Richards (the leader of the Ship Infinity) and Crewman Jones (the newest recruit) who explores distant worlds to find ancient artifacts / solve various mysteries. Each artifact brings Kim and Duncan closer to developing the Infinity Gauntlet which they can use to destroy the evil entity, known as Thanos. The series evolved over a total of seven episodes, with an artifact being recovered in each episode, with exception to the final episode. Each episode contains references to a fictional Sci-Fi universe, such as Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who and Alien. Plot Episode 1: Serenity Down! ''Captain's Log Supplemental: We are currently in orbit the planet Miranda, making minor repairs to the ship. There is not much for us to do right now, as we are in between treasure acquisitions. So against my better judgement I have allowed a new crewman on board. He has a sketchy record and terrible personal hygiene, but he seems to have a keen eye for artifacts… I will have to keep a close eye on this one.'' * Introducing herself as Captain Richards, Kim shows crewman Jones (Duncan) around his new quarters aboard the Infinity. * While conducting the tour a siren occurs, indicating a ‘Red Alert’. Hal, the on board artificial intelligence, notes an incoming emergency broadcast from another ship. The message is from the SS Serenity who seems to be crashing into the planet below. * Kim and Duncan proceed to teleport down to the planet to investigate the crash in hopes of finding survivors. * Finding letters that suggest that the crew of the SS Serenity have abandoned ship to find a transmitter which is forbidding them from exiting the planet. Kim and Duncan decide to follow the crew in hopes of finding out what has happened. * Upon leaving the ship, dead bodies are found by the exit, with each body leading up towards the transmitter. Each body is identified as a member of the SS Serenity. * Once at the transmitter the artifact hunting duo find a chest with the Hyperion object located inside. While unbeknown at the time, this is the first artifact they find. * They decide to return to their ship for supplies to destroy the source of the signal that is holding their ship Infinity hostage in orbit. * Obtaining medical supplies and machine guns, they then decide to return to the planet. * Before reaching the transmitter, they are interrupted by Ultron who wants the duo to hand over the Hyperion artifact. Not obeying his demands, he sends Grunts to kill Duncan and Kim though they were unsuccessful. * Using a pickaxe, Kim is able to destroy the transmitter (beacon) so that they can leave the planet. * Once back at the ship, Hal describes that there are five more Hyperion artifacts out in the galaxy. Deciding to pursue these other artifacts in the hopes of selling them for a large profit, Hal sets the ship's course to the next planet with the next artifact. Episode 2: Raczak's Roughnecks ''Captain's Log Supplemental: we have traced the next artefacts energy signature to planet in the nearby system. We are about to send an away mission down there, but first I need to wake this crewman Jones and get him to join me on the second day on the job.'' * Arriving in the crew quarters beside The Infinity’s engine room, Captain Richard informs crewman Jones that Hal has found the energy signature to the second artefact. * Hal has detected this energy signature from the planet Klendathu in the Klendathu system. * Crewman Jones seems to have knowledge of this planet, informing the Captain that there will be “Big Ass Bugs” on the planet. In preparation, they both obtain weapons from weapon bay. * They teleport down to the planet where they are met by a barren wasteland with a large military tank. * Through exploration, Captain Richards is able to locate some soldiers guarding a gate, whereby attempting to use Jedi mind tricks to bypass the soldier, though immediately this plan fails. In order to pass this gate, they must obtain a pass from Lieutenant Raczak’s. * While travelling to the nearby military compound, the duo are met by a couple a hostile bugs. Through with the help of their weapons, they are able to overcome them. * After meeting Lieutenant Raczak, they are tasked with clearing out the path to the supply dropship where they will need to retrieve hydrogen tanks. Before leaving, the pair build themselves jetpacks, as ordered by Raczak. * Fighting their way through the waves of hostile bugs, the duo retrieved the hydrogen tanks and are able to assist Raczak in his mission, while also fueling their jetpacks. For completing the mission, the duo are awarded the passes required to enter the gate. * After returning to the gate and showing their passes, Captain Richards and crewman Jones enter the sealed area to find even more hostile bugs to fight. * By traversing through the caves and bugs, they meet Rico (a soldier) where they are given the next artefact named Rhea. * Completing the overall goal, the pair return to The Infinity where the place the artefact on display. Crewman Jones then commands Hal to set course for the next artefact. Episode 3: Picards Performance! To Be Added... Episode 4: The Force Awakens! To Be Added... Episode 5: Alien Invasion! To Be Added... Episode 6: The Final Artefact! To Be Added... Episode 7: Thanos Showdown! To Be Added... Episode Guide Trivia * The NPC named Crewman Proashec is a reference to Zoey who had a similar series on the Yogscast Complete server called Beyond Mushbury, though only two episodes were produced. * Vadact is credited for designing maps for the series. * Adrian Ruiz also built some of the ships that inspired the series. * Matthew Toffolo scripted the series and had voice acting roles for Captain Picard and the Sontarans. * Mark Hulmes also did voice acting for some characters, including Hans Solo and Thanos. * Nina-Serena voice acted for River Song. * Lyinginbedmon coded the Alien mobs. * Kim mentioned in her behind-the-scenes video The Making of TO INFINITY, that there might be a second season coming, and confirmed that work had begun on To Infinity 2.https://youtu.be/1oMWXgKsmbE?t=15m40s References Category:Minecraft